


in which remus lupin and sirius black muddle through godparenting

by kingofthelosers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, Domestic, Fluff, Hogwarts, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Mischief, Snape Bashing, Top Remus, godparents!!, raising harry au!, smut likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: Sirius does not get framed and he and Remus raise Harry. It is now time for Harry to go to Hogwarts, and he really hopes it lives up to the way his godparents describe it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	in which remus lupin and sirius black muddle through godparenting

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written wolfstar or harry potter fic before. i do hope this is okay.

Sirius’ stood, smirk and sunglasses on face as his arms lay draped over the hood of the car. Remus stood, his demeanour not so casual, swinging his car-keys around his pointer finger and watching as Harry emerged from Grimmauld Place.

“Guys, you know I can just walk it, right?” he asked, playing with the handle on his trunk. 

Shrugging, Sirius got in the passenger seat, leaving Remus to hoist Harry’s things into the boot.

“Bugger it, I say. So what it’s a five minute drive? Can’t let our boy walk himself to King’s Cross, can we?”

Harry plopped himself down in the backseat, abuzz with nerves and excitement and the prospect of new beginnings. He had heard so much from his godparents, and he was now going to experience it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Remus slamming his door shut and starting the car.

“Alright, then. Let's get you to Hogwarts.” Remus flashed Harry a grin in the rear view mirror and slammed his feet on the breaks as Sirius cheered and laughed.

———

Harry James Potter was born in Godric’s Hollow to two parents that were wonderful. Then they were killed. He has been told on numerous occasions just how wonderful they were, hearing each story over and over and never tiring of them. Sirius loved re-enacting every prank he pulled with his father, and Remus enjoyed telling stories of the bright, sharp woman that was his mother over a late night cup of hot chocolate.

He ached for them, for just one conversation, or practical joke, or hug.

Still, he had Sirius and Remus- and Sirius and Remus had each other. 

On the day his parents were killed, a certain rat faced assumed friend of the Potters was sent to Azkaban for killing 12 muggles and giving the pair away to Voldemort. This left Harry a celebrity, and also in a pretty tough childcare situation. Sirius and Remus had argued with Dumbledore, Sirius taking a more physical approach, throwing objects around Dumbledore’s office, and Remus a more rational one, sitting down and reasoning with him.

They had won, and Harry didn't have to stay with his aunt and uncle who had been described by Sirius as “absolute wankers” before earning a smack on the arm by Remus. When he was really little, when Remus would gripe at him to eat his vegetables, Sirius would threaten him with the idea of the Dursleys appearing, faces permanently fixed to scowls.

Now Harry is eleven years old and he is going to Hogwarts School, the central point of all of Sirius and Remus’ stories. He hopes it will live up to all the talk he’s heard, but as Remus has told him many a time- it is only school, after all. School is terrifying, and all encompassing, and cruel, but it's a laugh. Harry repeated this in his head as they approached King’s Cross Station. Only a laugh.

His godparents hugged him tight, whispering promises of letters to be sent and last minute advice. Hedwig’s cage in one hand, trunk in the other, he ran. And on the other side, another life begun.

———

The car keys hit the kitchen counter with a clatter, and Remus sighed. “Bloody hell, Padfoot. He’s really gone, isn't he?” 

Sirius huffed out a laugh, leaning against the counter. “Yeah, I know. Shit, James would be proud. And Evans, 'course. I was nearly crying, and you know me. I never cry.”

That brought a smile to Remus’ face. “Oh indeed. Need I remind you of the time we watched Titanic?”

“Sod off, alright. They were in love.” 

Remus shook his head incredulously, chuckling and walking across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Sirius’ waist, who in turn placed his hands about Remus’ neck. 

“Do you think he's going to be okay, Pads?” 

Sirius thumbed at the hair on the nape of Remus’ neck.

“He's the most famous boy in the wizarding world, he can fly a broomstick like no other eleven year old boy i've ever seen and he made my hair turn green for a week by accident. I think he’ll manage, love.” 

Taking a deep breath, Remus nodded. He kissed Sirius long and slow, pushing him against the cabinets with nobbly handles that undoubtedly dug into his arse. He hoped Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, chatting with a new friend and munching at some of the chocolate Remus had packed him. 

————

_ Dear Moony and Padfoot, _

_ Hogwarts is wicked! I've eaten loads of steak and kidney pie- the feast on the first night was the most food I’ve ever seen in my life! Even more than what Sirius eats when we order Indian. I’ve made a friend, Ron Weasley. He’s a right laugh, you’d love him. I also met Draco Malfoy again, the one we saw in the robes shop. I steered well clear of him. I like some of my classes, Potions is dead hard because I don't much like Professor Snape- you were right, Remus! His nose is abnormally large! I keep seeing all the things you talked about, like the one-eyed witch statue, and all the portraits that gossip behind your back. We’ve got a Quidditch lesson tomorrow, I hope I get on the team. Miss you already, it really is great here.  _

_ Love, Harry. _

  
  


Sirius held Remus around the waist, smiling into his neck as he read it for what seemed to be the fourth time.

“See, I told you it would be alright.”

“Oh shut it, you.” Remus reached round and playfully hit Sirius’ arm. 

“Alright, alright. Hey, I forgot you said that about Snivellous. Fucking quality.”

A hint of mischief tinged Remus’ face. “Thanks, love. C'mon, let's write him back.”

————

_ Dear Harry, _

_ We are so glad to hear your time at Hogwarts is going well- Sirius is already plotting pranks to pull on Draco- not that i blame him, mind. I wouldn't recommend doing anything rash in your first week, though I wouldn't put it past you. We will definitely be delighted to have Ron round during the holidays, the Weasleys are a lovely family. You are certainly capable of getting on the Quidditch team, but good luck all the same. We both miss you, I keep going to make three cups of tea instead of two in the morning. I hope you are learning, eating lots of chocolate and having fun.  _

_ Love, Moony and Padfoot.  _

_ P.S. Maybe try getting some shampoo and conditioner and leaving them on Snape’s desk when he’s not looking, just a thought. - S _

  
  


Harry James Potter was now at Hogwarts and he loved it already. He knew nothing would go to plan, just as his godparents had warned, but he would have a laugh all the same.

  
  



End file.
